


reunion

by StarlightStarwrites



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, He knows what he's doing, I just thought this was funny, paz is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightStarwrites/pseuds/StarlightStarwrites
Summary: With the Empire still on Nevarro, it's easy to get in a fight. Returning to find Din is even harder when one Mandalorian tries to stand in your way.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 83





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a post from incorrect-mandalorian on Tumblr! Post can be found here: https://incorrect-mandalorian.tumblr.com/post/190849877847/omera-so-hows-din-paz-bad-news-cara-no

You step through the doorway to the tunnels, Cara right behind you. You’re eager to get back to where you know the cohort is hiding. 

Din promised he would meet you both back here after the fight. The three of you had split up, trying to deescalate the chaos above. Navarro was still a bit of a war zone, but not one you were particularly worried about. The only thing you were worried about was the idiot who had started it.

It’s dark underground, something the helmeted Mandalorians probably don’t notice. If your presence disturbs any of the cohort, they don’t show it. You don’t recognize any of the helmets so far, but you walk quickly down the passage, not caring about the noise your boots are making. Cara is at your side now, matching your pace and your nervous energy.

You draw nearer to the armory, and finally you see someone you know. It’s Paz, as big and broad as ever, leaning back against the wall. As you approach, he pushes off and stands in front of you, arms crossed. Worried by his stance, you and Cara stop in front of him.

“Din?” You hear yourself asking. “Has he made it back?”

Paz’s gaze goes to the ground before focusing on you again. Your heart pinches, and he sighs.

“I’ve got bad news.” His harsh voice stops your heart in your chest.

You imagine all the things that could have happened in your absence. Din had left possibly injured, but you didn’t think it was anything serious. You had fought side by side for some time now--you were used to having each other’s back. Had he needed you? Did your leaving cause this?

Guilt and fear choked any words you might have asked. You thought of Din hurt, alone, or _worse..._

Cara’s quiet “ _No_ ,” next to you touched your ears. If she was afraid? You feel sick, and tears prick at your eyes. Din was always careful, he always got out. Except when you had to drag him out...

You failed him, you think. You’re afraid you lost him forever.

Then Paz is shifting to the side, revealing the entrance underneath the mythosaur sigil. 

“He’s still alive,” he says.

Din is there, standing tall, unaware of the emotional trip you just went through. Your heart beats so sharply you almost flinch. 

Your feet are moving before you realize, and you nearly launch yourself at him. Cara lets out a relieved laugh.

His pauldron is under your hand and you pull him into you, maybe a little more rough than necessary, but he’s _here_ and he’s _okay_.

He grunts as you cling to him, but wraps an arm around your waist before pulling your face back to look at you with his other hand. 

“ _Thank the stars, Din_ ,” you whisper, and your forehead bumps his helmet as the two of you move. The touch alone starts your heart beating faster in your chest.

The both of you stand there together, an arm around the other as you turn back to look at your friends.

Cara looks like she has never been more amused. You think she recovered quickly from her initial shock.

Paz stands there still, arms crossed, and you almost bare your teeth. You swear at him in your native tongue.

Din’s hand grips you a little tighter for a moment. “Careful Paz.” As he speaks you can hear the smile in his voice, the same tone he uses to tease you or Cara. “I might not kill you,” he turns his head to look at you, and you return his gaze, wishing you could see through his visor. “But she would.”


End file.
